


Some Slack and it’s Benefits (Hitter x Thief)

by AccidentalKittyGhost



Category: Leverage
Genre: Con Artists, F/M, Fluff, Hacker, Mastermind, One Big Happy Family, Romantic Fluff, Thief, artist, grifter - Freeform, hitter, leverage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalKittyGhost/pseuds/AccidentalKittyGhost
Summary: This is based of a dream I had on the 11th March 2020.Stress relief dream. Wish I had these all the time..---------------The team goes to an Art Museum in Portland for a day off. Romance and a funny moment.Eliot Spencer/Reader
Relationships: Eliot Spencer (Leverage)/Original Character(s), Eliot Spencer (Leverage)/Original Female Character(s), Eliot Spencer (Leverage)/Reader, Eliot Spencer (Leverage)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Some Slack and it’s Benefits (Hitter x Thief)

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a miracle. I haven't posted for so long, life got in the way, having a job that requires almost all of your time it exhausts you.  
> Haven't had time for anything, and I'm still working even with this quarentine and social distancing.
> 
> I finally posted a fic, only because I've been obsessed with Leverage and binge watched the whole 5 seasons in less than a month, I think.  
> And I've been having some of the most amazing dreams I've ever had in a long time. (I have Christian Kane to blame for that >.<')  
> I needed to get this out of my system, this, and other dreams...
> 
> So, if you like this work, comment and give some Kudos!
> 
> We're so close to have a Leverage movie, it's surreal!... #wewantaleveragemovie

The Portland Art Museum. This was the team’s day off. No stress, no cons, just a peaceful afternoon of relaxation. No stealing, no hacking, no grifting, no plans, just admiring the amazing artwork this world has to offer.

Of course, I was the last one to get out of the museum. I could stay there all day, admiring every detail, every stroke, every color, every bit of madness that the artist might or might not have poured into making that one piece. Being the youngest of the crew, I would relish on Sophie’s explanations and exquisite eye on detail, pointing out whose artworks were fake or not. Nate spent the day with a rebel smug on his face, remembering the times he chased Sophie around Europe, busting out fraud insurances and getting too caught up in the chase. He got hyper-fixated on a painting called  **_ A Shipwreck _ ** , 1763, oil on canvas, by Charles-François Lacroix. Wonder what was he thinking. We might never know.

Parker and Hardison were following their own route, a little separate from us. Parker as making fun of the paintings and Hardison had the proudest expression on his face, maybe thinking “I can do that with my eyes closed”.

Eliot was next to me the whole time we were checking out the oil paintings and the sculptures. He also had a very broad knowledge of art in general, and truly a personal interest on some of the pieces. I was captivated by a sculpture,  **_ Flow #1 _ ** , 2011 by  Fujikasa Satoko, a young Japanese female ceramist. Being an artist myself, I was in awe observing how the flowy-ness of the piece evoked truly a warm, calming feeling. Eliot knew I sometimes did occasionally some ceramic sculptures and a shitload of paintings in between cons, when I wasn´t busy drinking the night away at Hardison’s Brewery or conning the next mark. Eliot quickly pulled me with him to see an oil painting called  **_ Autumn Landscape _ ** , 1850/1870 by Oswald Achenbach. I smiled. 

“That’s some serious realism. It would take years for me to achieve that.” - I whispered in awe.

“Who said you can’t? You’d be surprised what people can do when they’re properly motivated. I’ve seen you do stuff worthy of being in museums.” - as he said that, he gently squeezed my hand.

I squeezed back in response, returning a smile. It wasn’t always possible to spend time bonding with each other because of the line of work we are in, but when we could, it was special. This whole team is like a family and I wouldn’t have it another way.

After we have seen all the works, we went for a stroll to Hardison’s Brewery. It was less than half an hour by foot. It was still warm and a little humid, as Portland always is. It felt amazing to breathe all that fresh air, courtesy of a little breeze passing by. The sun was going down and still shining some last rays on the leaves and corners of the buildings. Nate and Sophie were in front, while Parker and Hardison were in the back. Eliot and I were further back, still holding hands all the way to the Brewery, talking about the old days when Eliot worked alone, and the types of jobs he had to do and the funny stuff that happened in said jobs. Nate had the car parked on the left side of the Brewery’s stairwell.

“I’m going to hit the theatre with Sophie. Uh...You guys want to come?” - Nate asked. Since Sophie opened up the theatre, I was always helping her out, planning the scenes, helping with the costumes. We got really close since we started working  together in cons. But today I had other plans.

“Nah, we’re good” - Parker replied, pulling Hardison with her.

We were a little behind, but Eliot signaled Nate that him and me were going to walk a little longer.

Nate got into the car with Sophie, and Hardison was already inside the Brewery with Parker. I wasn’t paying much attention to my surroundings because my attention was focused on Eliot’s stories.

“And the other guy was like, really tall, and he asked ‘What will a guy like you will do?’” - Eliot was telling, from one time he had been in Bulgaria and was retrieving some important item.

I was laughing so hard, because I knew how the story would end, the guy was to get beat up and maybe thrown over a wood table, shattering the table in pieces. I found it specifically funny that some bad guys always underestimate Eliot sometimes because of his height or his calm demeanor. And then I remembered:

“Oh  riiiight , even Nate is taller than you. I think you are the shortest of the guys on the team.” - I was giggling playfully when I also remembered I was carrying a measuring tape on my pocket, for God knows how long.

We were waiting for the signal to turn green to cross the road. I turned to him:

“Allright, let me measure you. Back straight, military stance.” 

He gathered himself so fast that I burst out laughing again, shooting a playful glare.

“Ok, ok, let me breathe for a moment. Don’t cheat and stand on your tiptoes! Well... 1.74m. Fine. Not bad at all” - I smiled.

“That is not short. Let me measure you then.” - He took the measuring tape, grabbing me from behind and wrapping his arms around my waist. I jokingly was trying to get free, but with no avail. I then turned around admitting defeat, and hugged him, nuzzling his neck.

I was basking on the feeling of having his arms around me and feeling the tiniest breeze all around me, mixed with a little humidity.

Feeling his breath hitching, he tightened his grip on my waist. I looked at him and he kissed me passionately, relentlessly. We started making out then and there. I didn’t even  care that we were on the side of the road. I just wanted this moment to last forever.

Both stopping to take a breath, he placed his forehead against mine.

“I love you so much. So, so very much.”


End file.
